Collection 18
Dark Shadows DVD Collection 18 was released on DVD on May 1, 2005 by MPI Media. It contains episodes 899-941 of the original series. Description : From the back of the case: With its alluring tales of Gothic mystery and supernatural intrigue, Dark Shadows became one of the most popular daytime series of all time. Since first airing on ABC-TV from 1966-71, Dark Shadows has earned the reputation of being one of the most unusual and enduring programs in television history. The character of Barnabas Collins, a guilt-ridden, 175-year-old vampire, brought the show tremendous success. While driving in the Collinsport village, Barnabas Collins accidentally hits a stranger in the road. He recognizes that the man is identical to Quentin Collins from 1897. Paul Stoddard becomes frantic when he realizes that the Leviathans want to claim the soul of his daughter Carolyn due to an arrangement he made when she was a child. He discovers the young boy living at the antique shop is a member of the other-worldly race. Dr. Julia Hoffman's investigations to find a cure for Chris Jennings lead her to the elderly artist Charles Delaware Tate. After revealing that she really is Amanda Harris from 1897, Olivia Corey tries to help Quentin regain his memory. While searching for Quentin's mystical portrait, Julia meets art collector Sky Rumson and learns he is married to Angelique the witch. Barnabas begs Angelique for her supernatural help to overthrow the Leviathans. Bonuses: Exclusive interviews with actors Kathryn Leigh Scott, Christopher Pennock, Geoffrey Scott and soap opera journalist/historian Michael Logan. Staring: Jonathan Frid, Joan Bennett, David Selby, Grayson Hall, Louis Edmonds, Kathryn Leigh Scott, David Henesy, Nancy Barrett, Thayer David, Marie Wallace, Dennis Patrick, Lara Parker, Don Briscoe, Donna McKechnie, Christopher Pennock, Roger Davis, Lisa Richards, Geoffrey Scott, Ed Riley, John Harkins, David Jay, Michael Maitland, Emory Bass, Kenneth McMillan]], Carmilla Ashland, Sho Onodera, Lisa Ross, Ronald Dawson, Brian Sturdivant and Marsha Mason. **missing Denise Nickerson Disc 1 * Episode 899 (1969-12-5) * Episode 900 (1969-12-8) * Episode 901 (1969-12-9) * Episode 902 (1969-12-10) * Episode 903 (1969-12-11) * Episode 904 (1969-12-12) * Episode 905 (1969-12-15) * Episode 906 (1969-12-16) * Episode 907 (1969-12-17) * Episode 908 (1969-12-18) * Bonus Interview: Kathryn Leigh Scott Disc 2 * Episode 909 (1969-12-19) * Episode 910 (1969-12-22) * Episode 911 (1969-12-23) * Episode 912 (1969-12-24) * Episode 913/914 (1969-12-26) * Episode 915 (1969-12-29) * Episode 916 (1969-12-30) * Episode 917 (1969-12-31) * Episode 918 (1970-01-2) * Episode 919/920/921 (1970-01-5) * Bonus Interview: Christopher Pennock Disc 3 * Episode 922 (1970-01-6) * Episode 923 (1970-01-7) * Episode 924 (1970-01-8) * Episode 925 (1970-01-9) * Episode 926 (1970-01-12) * Episode 927 (1970-01-13) * Episode 928 (1970-01-14) * Episode 929 (1970-01-15) * Episode 930 (1970-01-16) * Episode 931 (1970-01-19) * Bonus Interview: Geoffrey Scott Disc 4 * Episode 932 (1970-01-20) * Episode 933 (1970-01-21) * Episode 934 (1970-01-22) * Episode 935 (1970-01-23) * Episode 936 (1970-01-26) * Episode 937 (1970-01-27) * Episode 938 (1970-01-28) * Episode 939 (1970-01-29) * Episode 940 (1970-01-30) * Episode 941 (1970-02-2) * Bonus Interview: Michael Logan Issued with Collector's Postcard 18: 1969, Olivia Corey (aka Amanda Harris). 18